Now referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a first prior art embodiment of a system for connecting a transmitter 100 to a receiver 104. The connection between the transmitter 100 and the receiver 104 is achieved using a balanced link 102.
The skilled addressee will appreciate that the transmitter 100 is connected to the ground 106 while the receiver is connected to ground 108.
Since ground 106 and ground 108 are not always and not necessary the same, a distortion voltage ΔUg is created and added to the signals being transmitted. Such system is therefore exposed to two independent sources of distortions. A first source of distortions comprises Electromagnetic Interferences (EMI), while a second source of distortions comprises “Ground Loop distortions”.
Now referring to FIG. 2, there is a shown another embodiment of a system for connecting a transmitter 100 to a receiver 104 which uses a technique also referred to as “Ground Loop Isolation” (GLI) technique. This embodiment is supposed to enable the removing of harmful, audible or visible distortions from the system.
In this embodiment, a transformer 200 is provided for isolating the transmitter 100 and the receiver 104. It will be appreciated that as a result, ground loop distortions ΔUg disappear and only electromagnetic interferences remain as a source of distortion. The skilled addressee will appreciate that ground loop originated distortions are attenuated due to the presence of the transformer 200.
It will be appreciated that the transformer 200 must transmit the frequency bandwidth of the signals. As known by the skilled addressee, in the case of home theater video signals, such as 1080i/p, the required bandwidth ranges between 1 Hz to 60 MHz or more. In the case where the video signal is limited to lower resolution, such as standard video 480i, the required bandwidth between 60 Hz and 8 MHz.
It will be appreciated however that the technology being actually available does not allow to built and deploy “Ground Loop Isolation” transformers having bandwidth ranging between 1 Hz and 60 MHz and remain competitive on worldwide video markets being structured the way to remain competitive and on demand.
There is therefore a need for a method and apparatus that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.